Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 114
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wer liest schon die Coverstory? ------------------------------------------ Kock und Coruvs starrten sich beide finster an, eine sichere Distanz zwischen den beiden, die Sonne sank stetig und tauchte das Szenario in rötliches Licht. Schließlich atmete Corvus tief ein und sagte, „Würdest du mich jetzt bitte losbinden?“ „Nein“, war die knappe Antwort Kocks, als er langsam auf den, an einen Erdpfahl, gefesselten Maskierten zuging. „Komm schon, das war ein fauler Trick“, versuchte Corvus zu argumentieren. „Mir egal, ich hab dich besiegt, also spuck aus was du weißt“, sagte Kock und ersetzte seine Eisenkette, mit der er Corvus an den Pfahl gefesselt hatte, durch Erdfesseln. „Von mir wirst du nichts hören, bis du mich in einem fairen Kampf besiegst!“, erwiderte Corvus. „Okay gut, ich erzähl dir die Geschichte“, sagte Corvus und schniefte leicht, da er gerade von Kock brutal verprügelt worden war. „Du bist ziemlich schwach, eh?“, fragte Kock, der jetzt, da die Maske bei der Tracht Prügel abgefallen war, erkannte, wie jung sein Gegenüber eigentlich war, er schätzte ihn sogar jünger als sich selbst ein. Mit dem nächsten Schniefer zog der Demaskierte etwas Blut wieder hoch, das gerade aus seiner Nase geflossen war, „Ich bin erst vor ein paar Tagen aufgestiegen“ „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!“, stieß Kock wütend aus, „Ich bin der Vize, normalerweise sollte ich den zweitstärksten der gegnerischen Partei abbekommen!“ „Wovon redest du?“, fragte Corvus, wobei ihm ein zuvor ausgeschlagener Zahn aus dem Mund kullerte. „Nicht so wichtig!“, meinte Kock und wirkte immer noch ein bisschen verärgert, „Erzähl mir lieber was du über diesen Allister weißt“ „Eigentlich weiß ich nicht ganz so viel über diesen Typen“, meinte Corvus, fügte jedoch hastig, aufgrund des wütenden Blicks Kocks und dessen zuckende Faust, hinzu, „aber ich kann dir sagen, warum wir alles daran setzen ihn loszuwerden“. Corvus atmete nochmals tief ein bevor er zu erzählen begann, „Also, wir sind alle bezahlte Söldner, die diesen Allister beseitigen sollten, um das Ganze ein wenig zu tarnen, und auch finanzieren zu können, halten wir auch Piraten von hier fern um so unfreiwillige 'Spenden' von den Bewohnern zu bekommen“ „Und warum sollt ihr nun Allister beseitigen?“, unterbrach ihn Kock. „Das ganze beruht auf einem Vorfall der ungefähr eineinhalb Jahre zurückliegt. Mein Boss war damals noch ein reicher Geschäftsmann, der eine Geschäftsreise unternommen hatte. Während der Überfahrt tauchte plötzlich ein Mann mitten auf dem Deck auf. Da der Boss damals viel Gold transportiert hatte, hatte er die Crew mit einigen Söldnern versehen, dennoch wurden sie alle von diesem Mann einfach getötet, ohne auch nur die geringste Chance zu haben. Danach attackierte er meinen Boss und verwundete ihn tödlich, doch so plötzlich, wie er gekommen war, war er auch wieder verschwunden“ „Und woher wollt ihr wissen, dass dieser Mann Allister ist?“, fragte Kock. „Nach diesem Vorfall wurde das Schiff im Hafen dieser Stadt angespült, nachdem unser Boss vom hiesigen Doktor verarztet worden war, wollte er zunächst gleich wieder abreisen, doch dann sah er ihn wieder, den selben Mann, der auf seinem Schiff seine gesamte Mannschaft ermordet hatte.“ „Was wenn Allister diesem Mann einfach nur ähnlich sieht?“, fragte Kock, auch wenn ihm Allister etwas seltsam vorkam, traute er ihm dennoch keinen Massenmord zu. „Das hatten wir zuerst auch in Betracht gezogen, doch die Leute, die ihn beobachten beziehungsweise ausfragen sollten, sind nie wieder zurückgekommen. Spätestens dann waren wir uns sicher, dass er es sein musste, jedoch konnten wir ihn auch nicht direkt angreifen, da er den Bewohnern hier schon jahrelang sein Schauspiel vorgegaukelt hatte und diese ihn deshalb sehr mochten“, Corvus stoppte seine Erzählung da Kock ruckartig aufgesprungen war. „Hey, ich wollte dir gerade erzählen, wie wir zu diesem genialen Plan gekommen sind!“, sagte Corvus, der offenbar Gefallen am Erzählen gefunden hatte, jedoch hörte ihm Kock nicht mehr zu, da gerade etwas eingerastet war. Falls all das stimmte, was er gerade gehört hatte, waren die Anderen in großer Gefahr, ohne auch nur einen weiteren Moment zu verschwenden, stürmte er zurück zur Basis der Bürgerwehr, ohne dabei auf die Rufe Corvus zu achten, der ihm nachrief, er solle ihn befreien. Mit hohen Tempo war er durch das Loch, das er selbst in die Wand geschlagen hatte, gesprungen. Für den bewusstlosen Gegner Greys hatte er nur einen kurzen Blick über, und auch an der Leiche stürmte er vorbei, um der Blutspur zu folgen. In der Eingangshalle stoppte er schlitternd hinter dem regungslos dastehenden Grey. Gerade wollte er den Mund öffnen um Grey zu fragen, was den los sei, doch in diesem Moment erkannte Kock was los war, und verfiel genau wie sein Kamerad in eine Schockstarre. -Bei Abby- Inzwischen hatte die Piratin das Fluchen aufgegeben und kroch nun stumm und schwitzend durch das staubige Belüftungssystem. Sie wusste nicht was Senbei sich dabei gedacht hatte, sie hier hin zu werfen, da die Chancen das sie Mike von hier aus helfen konnte, wesentlich geringer waren, als wenn sie sich freier durch das Gebäude bewegen könnte. Doch plötzlich kam sie an einem Gitter vorbei, durch das sie von oben in einen elegant eingerichteten Raum blicken konnte. Dem edlen Schreibtisch, der mit viel Papierkram und einigen Teleschnecken übersät war, nach zu schließen handelte es sich um ein Büro. Auch der Mann, der gelassen hinter dem Schreibtisch in einem hohen Drehstuhl saß und telefonierte, verstärkte diesen Eindruck. „Ja, er ist hier. Ja, ich bin zuversichtlich das es zu Ihrem Gunsten ausfällt. Ja natürlich, werde ich Sie auf dem Laufenden halten, aber bitte entschuldigen Sie mich, ich habe gleich ein Meeting, ich rufe Sie später zurück“, er legte auf und erhob sich, „Guten Abend, Miss“, sagte er. Abby war verwirrt, sie hatte niemanden eintreten hören, auch war, soweit sie sehen konnte, sonst niemand im Raum. „Bitte, treten Sie doch ein“, sagte der Mann an den leeren Raum gewandt. Im nächsten Moment fühlte Abby, wie sie plötzlich in den Raum fiel. Mit einem lauten Krachen und Scheppern schlug sie samt einem Stück des Lüftungsschacht auf dem Boden auf. Hustend und mit eingeschränkter Sicht krabbelte Abby aus dem Schachtstück und richtete sich auf. Als wäre es vollkommen normal, dass fremde Menschen aus seinem Lüftungsschacht fielen, setzte sich der Mann wieder und wies mit der Hand auf einem ebenso edlen Stuhl, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand, „Bitte, nehmen Sie doch Platz“, sagte er freundlich. Der Staub legte sich allmählich und nachdem sich Abby den Staub aus den Augen gewischt hatte, konnte sie nun ihr Gegenüber nun klar sehen. Der Mann trug, wie die Anderen, eine Maske, sie zeigte ein männliches Gesicht mit Schnurr- und Kinnbart, der grinste. Ein Schauer lief Abby den Rücken hinunter, als das grinsende Gesicht sie anstarrte und sie die immer noch freundliche Stimme, nun aber mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton, vernahm, „Bitte, setzten Sie sich!“